


in the face of pain there are no heroes

by Hnybnny



Category: MechQuest (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Interrogation, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: "Of pain you could wish only one thing: that it should stop. Nothing in the world was so bad as physical pain."





	in the face of pain there are no heroes

“Sys-Zero Jones. Five-two five-five-oh oh-nine-two-five.” The prisoner clenched his jaw. “ _ Captain. _ ”

In response, an electric shock jolted through his body and he  _ screamed _ , his voice scratchy and hoarse. Muscles twitched and contracted violently, restrained by the straps holding the man down- that just made it so much worse as he struggled to escape the pain, shuddering and squirming and gasping as his skin and his flesh and his lungs and his whole being  _ burned.  _

“  **Answer the question.** “

The shock stopped as the creature spoke, the black carapace surrounding its mouth moved and clicked into place (or at least, the man assumed so from sound. He was blindfolded and couldn't see a thing.) He didn't respond at first; his dark chest, dotted with electrodes, heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath and hold back the urge to be sick. 

Inhaling sharply, Sys-Zero wriggled against the harsh metal cuffs that dug into his skin and hissed through his teeth, wishing he could see if only to glare daggers at his captor, see what cowardice looked like. “I won’t tell you  _ anything-” _

There was a soft click and hum of machinery, a crackle of electricity and the pain was  _ back _ , ten-fold. 

“  **Answer…** “

“Sys-ZerooaaaAA _ AAGGGHHHH-!” _

Name, serial number, rank. 

Name, serial number, rank. 

_ Name, serial number, rank- _

That's all he could say, could not say as his stomach was in his throat and his thoughts were dimming and his blood was rushing in his ears and it was silent and dark and the pain was  _ gone.  _


End file.
